1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device that firmly connects to a locking component and a lock so as to lock the portable electronic device for an anti-theft purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laptop computers are popular because of their light weight, slim size and convenience to carry. Due to the value of laptop computers, almost every one of them is equipped with a locking hole for a locking component to insert into. The dimensions of the locking hole are standard on the body of a laptop computer so as to fit with the locking component. Therefore, a laptop computer is locked through the locking component to prevent it from being easily moved or even stolen.
The locking hole is disposed at the case of the laptop computer. According to the considerations of light weight and manufacture, etc., the material of the case is mostly plastic, which is easily damaged. Consequently, even the laptop computer is equipped with the locking component and firmly connected to a lock, the locking hole is still damaged very easily so as to cause the laptop computer to be stolen.